Guestbook
Yatalu (JA → EN) - 4☆ 1 day was all it took for this image to be translated, which is really quite responsive. Given Google Translate wasn't very adept at the text, this certainly helps! Impressive; will be recommending this to others. Brandon Pow (talk) 14:07, August 25, 2013 (UTC) JA → EN request I'm very grateful to User:Yatalu, User:Gurgate, and everyone who helped with translating and romanizing the Japanese text on a WWII occupation note. My request was clearly not a simple task, as the strange font used on the note reportedly made it difficult to read; in fact, Yatalu stated in the final response to my request "that even half of Japanese cannot read the characters". I am extremely satisfied with the outcome, especially considering the difficulty of my request, and will definitely be recommending the WLB to anyone needing a translation to or from Japanese. --Dser (talk) 00:04, September 13, 2013 (UTC) i18n If I ever need i18n translations this will be my first stop. Y'all are great. Prinplat [w:c:devOpen Source[]] 17:16, November 15, 2013 (UTC) SpongeBob Character translations I have given a fair few SpongeBob character translations which have been awkward at times to the WLB team and they have no let me down yet, nor do I think they ever will. I am very grateful to Yatalu and the rest of the WLB team. Keep up the great work! --Spongebob456 talk 12:04, December 27, 2013 (UTC) A message to everyone Thank you, visitors of WLB wiki, you boost our activity and our google score. Your mention of our project gets our name out there. You are part of the reason why our project will continue to be successful like it is now. Thank you, Wikians who have requested translations and corrections. I've often been asked by our Brigadiers "when will I get a translation to do?" – thanks for giving us communities to help and for showing us wikis we might otherwise never have heard of. Thank you, Brigadiers, for all the work you do. Besides the time you guys invest in helping wikis (including this wiki!) out with their linguistic needs, you give great feedback, you build this project to what it is now and you are overall lovely people to work together with. :) YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年02月09日、10:50:18 I like this wiki! it's a very good idea for the people that don't know much languages. Thank you for working on my request! The Lover of the Magical Girls! Juliominako! (talk) 14:28, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Best help for i18n! If you need translate some stuff, there are the best option! The brigadiers are always the best companions you can have; doing the best translation at very low time and with good results and attention! Feel free to contact with them for every help that you need! --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] ''(Contacta)'' 15:05, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Translate:Translating Manga (JA → EN) THANK YOU TO PLOVER-Y FOR DOING MY REQUEST! I AM VERY GRATEFUL! So this is how it feels when people answer to your request, huh. *insert wide grin here* Anyways, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thaaank yooouuu very much! It's very appreciated! Choko (talk) 16:14, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Love this wiki! I'm very grateful with this wiki! It's very useful and the users that work on it are very kind to take their time to work in your requests. Thank you so much!!!! The Lover of the Magical Girls! Juliominako! (talk) 09:53, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Translate:Japanese manga chapter titles (JA → JA) I'm so eternally grateful to Yatalu and Plover for allowing my request of 23 chapter titles and helping me with the romanji and katakana respectively! Honestly, WLB is so important to our wiki and I'm very thankful Choko was the one who introduced this wiki to me! Love you lots! Category:Content *